Novice tennis players find that one of the most difficult aspects of the game to master is to learn how to hold the racket properly. It is necessary to hold the arm in an unnatural position in order to position the racket at the correct angle when it impacts the ball, if the player desires to maintain the maximum control over the ball, especially if it is desired to cause the ball to spin upon leaving the racket. There have been a number of improvements in rackets which have resulted in improved shapes and new materials out of which the rackets are made, but none of the improvements have enabled the player, especially a novice, to obtain the desired control over the ball.